


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by owlymerlin



Series: College Roommate AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin
Summary: Ignis needs a roommate. Noct sends Gladio over with all the pointers to make sure Ignis likes him enough to at least give the guy a chance. But with college, impending deadlines, and adventures at 3 AM, who knows what will happen.





	1. Roommate Applications

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags and things get going. I'm writing this on a whim because I started drawing stuff for this au like weeks ago. If anyone's interested, I'll leave a link later. But for now, enjoy. 
> 
> But this is going to be part of a series. This one is focused on Gladnis, since these two started college first, but in the next work in the series, it's going to be a OT4, since Prompto and Noct will be joining them in college. Their ages will be tweaked a bit for that. I'm getting ahead of myself though.

Ignis sighed, marking the application in his hand with a small red x at the top right corner. That was his third applicant for a roommate today and all of them were not exactly suitable. Either they were just downright inhospitable, or he just couldn’t rely on them to actually uphold their end of the bargain. After all, he couldn’t afford the rent himself, and hardly wanted to have to move out a few months from now compared to this very moment if things didn’t start looking up soon. It was why he put the advertisement in the school paper and a few of the notice boards around campus. He took a sip of his almost cold coffee, but still acceptable. What would he do if he didn’t find a roommate soon? 

A knock at the door? He wasn’t expecting anyone else today. Leaving the applications on the small coffee table, Ignis went to his door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see a rather large man taking up the bulk of the doorway. 

“May I help you?” Ignis asked, pushing his glasses up. 

He was not in the mood for some half-baked drug dealer scheme. The apartment complex was not exactly run-down, but after staying here for half a semester with another roommate who suddenly decided college wasn’t for him, Ignis was fairly certain the tenant downstairs was dealing out some sort of drug. Pot perhaps? Not that Ignis cared, so long as they didn’t try to sell it to him, or make too much of a ruckus. 

“You Ignis? The one looking for a roommate?”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “I am, though the advertisement specifically said to send in an application so I could arrange an interview.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I would have, except a friend of mine said that you were looking and I only have the rest of today before I had to head back to my parents for a few days. But he did give me the application. Gladio, Gladiolus Amicitia.” Gladio held out an application, filled out with handwritten answers, though all of it was legible and actually quite eloquently written. Not that Ignis would tell him that. 

“Hmm.” Ignis stepped to the side as he read some of the answers, approving of a few of them already. Gladio took it as his cue to actually step inside. Ignis closed the door behind him pointing to the living room connected to the kitchen. “Sit on the couch. Would you like a cup of coffee or anything?” 

“Coffee sounds great, actually.”

Someone who liked coffee? Always bonus points in Ignis’s book, if he had a book he kept points in. Ignis poured him a cup and brought over the sugar and creamer in case his guest wanted some. He refilled his own mug while reading the rest of the application. 

“So, how much is rent? My friend didn’t say,” Gladio asked, shrugging. 

“If we split it between the two of us it’s about $400 a month including utilities,” Ignis sipped his coffee, setting the application to the side and really looked at Gladio when he sat down opposite him. “Will that be a problem?”

Honestly, Ignis should have probably asked which friend had said something about him needing a roommate, but at the moment, he wanted to be unbiased. But it was hard to really focus on the guy when he sat there, comfortable in a stranger's home with his shirt unbuttoned and only a tank top underneath to reveal that he was quite endowed with muscles. Was that a tattoo? Sure enough, he could see parts of it peak out from the tank top and it seemed to run down his arms too. Where those feathers? His jeans had a few wear and tear spots, but they seemed more designed than the alternative. With pulled back hair, Ignis noticed a scar running through his left eye. Curious, but not one to pry, Ignis distracted himself with his coffee. Gladio wasn’t bad to look at. Not that looks would determine Gladio’s qualifications of being his roommate.  

“Nah, sounds like a good deal to me. That’s better than the alternative honestly,” Gladio rumbled a laugh, but smiled. “So, I take it the application checks out? I know I don’t have a job, yet, but I’m working with the financial aid department on finding me a work studies spot.” 

“Ah, having a hard time finding a place for you?” Ignis asked, making note of it on a legal pad he balanced on his knee, his coffee still in his other hand. He’d be damned if he was going to let go of his coffee at the moment, feeling more exhausted just thinking about financial aid. There was a chance he would have to fight his own battle with them about his position at the library. 

“More like not being able to find one that fits my current schedule. So much for working with students and their classes,” Gladio says with a grunt. 

Ignis hums, knowing exactly what he means. 

“What about you? You work a job?” 

“Work studies as well, though I do tutor a few people outside of that as a supplement to my current funds. I mostly work in the library, circulation.” Ignis watches Gladio glance around the apartment. “There is one thing you should know. I’m not sure if your  _ friend _ mentioned this, but I’m gay. If that’s a problem--” 

Gladio smirks. “That’s not a problem. Like at all. I’m bi myself, so,” he shrugs, “doesn’t bother me at all.” 

Ignis blinked.

“Uh..Ignis?”

“Pardon?” Ignis asked focusing back on Gladio. 

“I asked, if my being bi was going to be a problem?” 

“Oh, no of course not. Just don’t bring anyone into the apartment without my knowledge and clear it with me beforehand. I’d rather not walk in on  _ something _ ,” Ignis said with ease as if Gladio living here was already a done deal. 

“Relax, Ignis. I might look the part, but I’m not that kinda guy.” Gladio has the gall to laugh, filling the room with his gravelly voice. Ignis found he didn’t really mind though. “Though, do you normally tell people in your interviews your sexuality?” 

“.....Not exactly.” 

“Oh, I see. Only to those who think might stand a chance of passing?” Gladio quirked an eyebrow. 

Ignis cleared his throat, somehow still keeping his composure. Maybe it had something to do with gripping the pen until his knuckles were white. “Now, who was this friend of yours the one who mentioned I was looking for a roommate?”

“Oh, Noct, actually.” Gladio shrugs. 

“Noct?” 

“The kid you used to tutor in high school? Are you still tutoring him? He probably needs it. He said you were pretty cool and that we would make good roommates.” 

“You mean Noctis Caelum?” Ignis asked, looking over his glasses at Gladio. How the hell did someone like Gladio know Noctis? Keep calm, take a deep breath. Ten, nine, eight….

“Yeah him. His parents work with mine, so I practically grew up with the kid.” Gladio rubs at his nose a little, though he doesn’t sound conceited, rather just telling Ignis a fact of life. 

He supposes for Gladio it is. For someone like Ignis, who had gone through countless interviews and various paperwork just to land the job of tutoring Noctis, it was different. Not that he was trying to get close to actors or anything. He hardly watched tv, unless it was something Noctis’s parents recommended he watch. There were a few dvds starting to stack up of scenes where Noctis was actually acting. A gift, Noctis’s mother had told him, when she handed him the first dvd. It was Noctis’s parents who had approached him about the position of tutor when they heard about him from the school counselor. Apparently, Noctis and Ignis had gone to the same high school, though Noctis’s work as an actor was certainly kept quiet. 

Was Gladio serious about knowing Noctis? Ignis pulled out his phone, perhaps he should double check first. Gladio seemed a little too perfect. The answers were all there, and Gladio seemed to be a perfect fit, but could Ignis really trust this? 

“If you’ll excuse me. I’ll be right back. Help yourself to some pastries on the counter. I shouldn’t be but a moment.” Ignis excused himself, leaving his coffee mug on the table this time. 

His room was the first door on the right after a short hallway from the living room. The room was bare except for a shelf or two filled with books for the semester or ones he checked out from the library for various reasons. A clock adorned the wall next to a small cork board devoid of deadlines for now, but a few pictures of his uncle and parents hung in a corner. The desk had a few notebooks and binders littered on it along with colour coordinated pens and highlighters. His laptop lay on his made bed, charging for the time being. Work called earlier and wanted him to come in, so he figured if he brought his laptop he could work ahead in some of his classes. 

Dialing Noctis’s number, Ignis paced the room. He picked up after the fifth ring. 

“Yo, what’s up Specs?” Noct asked. The phone shifted, meaning Noct was busy, probably playing video games by the sound of gunfire in the background. 

“Noctis, do you happen to know someone by the name of Gladiolus Amicitia?” Ignis didn’t chide him on his use of his free time leisure, after all, he wasn’t being paid to tutor Noct at the moment. No, that would come next Tuesday. 

“Yeah! He’s looking for an apartment. Thought you two would hit it off, so suggested he check it out. I know you put that ad in. Dad said if you had just waited, he would have stuck us together, you know. I only have another year till I graduate.” 

Ignis sighed and stopped pacing.

“Noct, as much as I would have  _ loved _ to take your father up on his offer, I will not put off studying for a full year because of--”

“You love me? That’s sweet, Specs.” Noctis laughed a little, his voice sounding a bit further away until a rustling sound meant Noctis had repositioned the phone. 

“I’m being serious, Noctis. I will still tutor you as per our arrangement and when you are ready for college, we’ll talk then.” Ignis rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Why Noctis insisted on making jokes about romance was beyond Ignis.  “I’ll explain it to your father once more when I come by next Tuesday if I must.” 

“Can’t. He’ll be at rehearsal for that one show where he’s a king or something. So you know...” Ignis can hear the shrug in Noctis’s voice even if he couldn’t see him. “He’ll be in his kingly mode. Not sure you want to talk to him when he’s like that. You remember last time right? Where he tried to get you to kneel all proper and stuff?”

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed. “Very well. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime. How long have you known Gladio?” 

“Since before, when we were kids? Look, Specs, you’re killing. Literally...I’m dying in my game. I wouldn’t send someone over to you without knowing who they were and if they would be cool. Trust me. Give the guy a chance. I’m gonna hang up now. Prompto’s here and we got a group project we’ll probably need your help with next week.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure to help you. Send me the rubric and what you two are planning.” Ignis pauses for a moment. “And please get some work done. Playing videogames with Prompto is not exactly working on your project.”

Noctis groans on the line before hanging up. 

Noctis could act just as well as his parents could if he put his mind to it. Moody teenager though, that was all natural. Ignis saw him act once. They were supposed to have a tutoring session, but was pulled to do a small scene because the original actor was sick. He was forced into a dress and put on a blond wig, playing the part of nobility. Noctis pulled it off quite well, judging by how the energy in the room changed. Ignis was not exactly practiced in acting, so hardly understood what exactly happened, but he had been sucked into the scene quite easily.  

Small scenes started to crop up here and there, though his parents knowing how important Noctis needed his education made sure they were spread out and never missed school. His parents, on the other hand, they were the real stars. Many knew the names of Regis and Aulea Caelum. Ignis only found out about them when they sought him out, but they didn’t seem to mind all that much. They were certainly different, playing their roles at home as well as at work, so they could stay in character for when they had long shoots. The one thing that never changed, no matter what role they took on, Ignis knew they loved their son dearly. 

If Noctis sent Gladio over, he must have passed all the tests between Noctis’s parents and Noctis himself. He really did need a roommate. Noctis was right, it couldn’t hurt to try. Taking a deep breath, Ignis shifted his glasses once more before heading back to Gladio.

The giant of a man was scarfing down one of the small danishes Ignis had prepared for the interviews. He was the only one to actually take Ignis up on his offer to try them. 

“Hey, these are really good. You a culinary major?” Gladio asks, licking some of the glaze off his finger. Ignis just stares. “Iggy?” 

“.....You really did hang out with Noctis.” Ignis sighs. “Only Noctis calls me Iggy, though mostly Specs.” 

Gladio laughs, wholeheartedly for a minute or two. Ignis can feel the heat on his cheeks, the damage was done. “Specs huh? He’s not really original is he?” 

Ignis gave him a small smile. No, Noctis was as lazy as a cat, but he didn’t mind the nicknames. It meant Noctis felt comfortable around him and that was more than enough for Ignis. He clears his throat a little to try and regain some composure. 

“Very well. You seem to have cleared everything and honestly, I am pressed to find a roommate. If you’re still amicable, I would like to see if this will work.” 

“Yeah? Sweet, do we have like a contract I need to sign or something?”

“We’ll draft up a contract upon your return if that’s alright. I’ll inform the landlord. When did you say you would be back?”

“Three days. I’ll be back Sunday bright and early.” Gladio grins. “You have no idea what you’ve saved me from. My sister is starting to get into boys and frilly things, and as much as I love my sister, if I have to watch another tv drama about some hot dude who’s a vampire….” 

Ignis snorts, trying to hide a laugh. Was that really the only reason Gladio wanted to move into an apartment? Probably not, but it breaks the ice, and Ignis is glad to have finally found a solution to the impending roommate problem he had. The hard part was still to come though, actually living together. 


	2. Cup Noddles and Pact Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis expresses his concern over Gladio's diet and Prompto thinks it would be a good idea to make a pact between the four of them.

“So, how’s Gladio as a roommate, Specs?” 

Ignis glanced up from Noct’s homework, double checking his work. It was Tuesday evening and Ignis was here to tutor Noct while he kept him company. Noct’s parents were going to be home late thanks to a new drama shooting, the one Noct had mentioned a few days ago. While Noct didn’t voice it, Ignis knew the other hated being home alone so late. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, so much as having watched too many horror movies with Prompto, and so imaginary creatures plagued his fears more than anything.  

“He’s…...amicable,” he said finally after searching for the right word. 

It was true. Gladio was rather amicable and considerate to the rules Ignis had set into place. Of course Gladio had every opportunity to deny or change any of the rules during their little meeting, but for the most part, they were at an understanding that suited them. There was a chore list that hung on the fridge, which would be switched out every week, trading off duties so no one was stuck doing the same thing over and over again. Ignis was pleasantly surprised on days where Gladio got up before him and turned on the coffee, leaving a mug out for Ignis. But the two hardly saw each other until later in the nights. 

Occasionally, Ignis would sit in the kitchen area, working on whatever homework he had. Gladio would join him, but the two hardly spoke, rather getting their work finished. It suited Ignis just fine. Mostly. 

There was just one problem.

“Amicable? Seriously, Specs? What’s he doing wrong?” Noct asked as he sat in a bar stool across from Ignis. A tart in his hands, a treat that Ignis brought with him for Noct and Prompto, who was late. 

“Have you seen what he eats?” Ignis moved his glasses up as he sighed. “I don’t normally say anything, but he only eats cup noodles. This entire week, nothing but those styrofoam monstrosities.” 

Noct bubbled into laughter. Ignis sighed. Of course, Noct would laugh, if Ignis let him, his diet would have surely followed Gladio’s example. Dessert was different though since Ignis made sure they were filled with something other than sugar and Noct only got to have one if he actually ate a proper meal.

“You’re upset because of cup noodles? Why? It’s not like he makes you get them right?” Noct asked, wiping a tear from his eyes. 

“N-No, but it bothers me that it’s all he eats. I cook meals, there are leftovers in the fridge that he is more than welcome to, and yet he eats those things instead.” He shook his head, looking back at the papers in his hand. “You missed this question. Make sure you carry the three over.”

“Huh? Oh, math. Come on, Specs. We’ve done enough homework for a day and Prompto is on his way. Let’s just call it a night and play something.” Noct kicked one leg back and forth, clearly bored. 

“I’m sure Prompto has homework as well. I distinctly remember you asking me for some help with a project?” 

Noct groaned. 

“Just give me one night off. Please? I promise we’ll work hard on the project tomorrow.” 

“....Fine.” 

Ignis couldn’t help the small smile from the way Noctis threw his hands in the air with a loud and long yes. One night off certainly wouldn’t help, but it also meant he would be pulled into the video games no doubt. 

“On one condition,” Ignis smirked. “We play Smash Brothers.” 

“Oh, you are so on! They just added a new character, have you seen him yet?” Noct rushed off the stool and over to his switch that was docked near the TV. 

“I haven’t, though you know I don’t have a switch.” Ignis held out Noct’s homework. “Fix the one you missed and put it back in your bag before you lose it. Then you can show me all about this new character.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, mom.” Noctis put the Switch back into sleep mode to do as he was told. 

“Has Prompto eaten already?” 

“Don’t know. Call him.” 

Ignis hummed. As Noct reworked the problem, Ignis dialed Prompto. It went straight to voicemail. Giving it a few minutes, he tried again. This time it rang three times before he picked up. 

“Shit, sorry Ignis. I was on the phone with mom. She and dad will be out of town this weekend and apparently, work was running late today. I had to run and drop off their overnight bags.” 

Prompto was out of breath by the sounds of air puffing into the mic as he spoke. Was he walking to Noct’s home? He hoped not, that was a rather long walk. 

“I assure you, it’s fine. Are they going to be home tomorrow at least?” 

“Should be? Dad needs to get a change of clothes at the very least. He keeps forgetting to put his clothes in the laundry room, so his pile of clothes is dwindling.” Prompto giggled. “Anyway, I know I texted Noct about me being later, so what’s up?” 

“Have you eaten yet?” Ignis asked, fingers drumming on the counter. 

Noct shoved his paper with the reworked problem in front of Ignis. He looked it over and nodded. 

“Nope! You offering to cook? I can pick up ingredients if you want.” 

“No need. I think for once, I’ll let Noct order a pizza.”

Ignis heard the collective gasp, one from the other side of the phone and the other from Noct who was zipping up his backpack. 

“No way? Seriously? It’s not even the weekend! I’ll be there in five!” Prompto hung up leaving Ignis shaking his head as he stuffed his phone in his back pocket. 

“You weren’t kidding right, Specs?”

Ignis gave Noct  _ the _ look. Raised eyebrow and tipped head so he had to look at Noct over his glasses. He never joked about  _ ordering _ pizza. 

“Yes! Alright, I’ll get to ordering, umm, here.” Noct shoved the switch into Ignis’s hands, tapping on the icon for Smash Brothers before pulling out his phone. “The new character’s name is Joker. He kinda reminds me of you. Check him out.” 

“As you wish,” Ignis said. He shook his head, watching Noct get excited. He hoped his parents wouldn’t mind. “Now, let’s see about this Joker, character.” 

He pressed a few buttons until he came to the character selection page, looking for Joker. They certainly didn’t look alike. Why was Noct reminded of him? Taking a deep breath, Ignis selected the character and started testing out some of the moves. He preferred Bayonetta when he played. With her versatile skills, she was a favourite of his that and Prompto could never beat him. 

“Yeah, can I order three large pizzas?” Noct asked the lady on the phone. 

Using the counter to prop his elbow up, Noct held the phone to his ear. He tapped his foot on the ground, a nervous tick for when talking to people he didn’t feel comfortable doing. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. Three pizzas were too much for just the three of them, especially when Noct and he had already eaten. 

“Noct?”

Noct only waved his hand in dismissal, pointing to the phone. Ignis blinked, taken aback. It was one thing for Ignis to blow Noct’s efforts to get out of homework, but for Noct to the same, that was rare. A knock at the door kept Ignis from confronting Noct about his behavior. Opening it, there stood Prompto, flushed a little, but he wasn’t alone. 

“I found this guy on my way here. Said Noct invited him over too, so thought we’d come together.” Prompto pointed at Gladio who waved. 

“Hey, Iggy.” 

“....Hello.” Ignis stood there for a moment.

“You gonna let us?” Gladio asked, smirking. 

“Oh, yes of course. Please. Noct is ordering the pizza as we speak,” Ignis said, stepping to the side for the others. He closed the door when they were both in. “Oh, Prompto, here. Could you set this up? Apparently, Noct already got the new character that came out.” 

“Joker? Sweet! I haven’t tried him out yet.” Prompto took the Switch and set to work. “You already did?” 

“Indeed. Apparently, he reminds Noct of me?” Ignis shrugged. 

“Huh.” 

Prompto went into the living room, setting up the switch and grabbing the extra controllers. While Ignis knew were most of the kitchenware, and office supplies were, Prompto was much more versed in the video game collection Noct had. 

“You playing too, big guy?” 

“You bet,” Gladio said, winking at Prompto. 

Gladio wandered off towards Noct, thumping him on the back. Ignis had to wonder just what kind of friends were they. Prompto he could understand. He was like a puppy just wanting some attention and he was a ray of sunshine when it came to positivity. They had met in school if Ignis remembered the story correctly. Gladio, on the other hand, stated he knew Noct because their parents worked together. Perhaps, he needed to pay a bit more attention a bit more. If Gladio was included on nights like this, that means the two were certainly close. 

“Pizza all ordered?”

“Yup. It’ll be here in twenty or it’s free. Iggy, start the timer.” Noct smirked. 

Ignis sighed. “Are we honestly doing this again?” 

“Hell yeah! Come on Iggy, they always get lost and I do pay for it in the end.” Noct laughed. 

“You’re not wrong. Finding your house for the first was a bitch.” Gladio went to the fridge, grabbing water. 

“Language. All three of you. I swear, if I didn’t know better you were raised by heathens.” Ignis set the timer and then showed it to Noct. “Content?”

“Yup.” Noct rushed over to Prompto, vaulting over the couch. “You got it set?” 

Prompto nodded and the two proceeded to get the controllers divided. Ignis sighed, turning into a hiss as he felt the cold water bottle against his neck. He glared at Gladio who chuckled. 

“Yours. You look like you could use some.” Gladio handed him the water bottle he had pressed against his neck. 

“....Thank you. Though there are other ways to hand someone water.” 

“I’m sure there are.” Gladio shrugged. “By the way, I eat more than just cup noodles.” 

Ignis flushed, standing stock still. The bottle of water pressed against his lips, but he was unable to drink. How had he--

“Noct!” Ignis practically marched forward, glaring. Gladio burst out laughing again. “Did you tell him?” 

At least the kid had the audacity to look sheepish as a blush crept on his face. “M-Maybe? Look, even if I told you he ate other stuff, you wouldn’t have believed me. And when you said we could take the night off, I thought why not.” 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d appreciate it if conservations of that nature are kept between  _ us. _ ” 

“So you can talk behind my back? No way.” Gladio leaned against the couch, his arms taking up a large portion of it. “Come on, Iggy. We’re all friends here.”

Ignis huffed, but took a sip of water so he didn’t have to actually say anything. Noct looked toward Prompto for help, who only half shrugged before breaking out into a grin. Ignis did not like that grin. It spelled trouble with a capital T when there was a silent exchange between him and Noct and suddenly they were both grinning. 

“Why not settle it on the battlefield? You know, one versus one?” Prompto held out the controllers.

Ignis stared at the control for a moment before seeing Gladio grab the pair Noct held out. They were seriously going to settle a dispute through a video game instead of talking it out? Somehow, while it didn’t surprise him, it wasn’t the oddest thing Prompto or Noct had ever suggested. No, that crown belonged to the time Prompto and Noct decided they heard strange noises and wanted to use toy lightsabers in order to fend off the intruder. It was just a raccoon, who had gotten into the garbage can at Prompto’s place. They called Ignis shortly after, having heard new noises and he found the two ready to jump him with said lightsabers. Granted, they were nine at the time.

“Fine.” Ignis sat in the space next to Noct that wasn’t occupied by Prompto. “But no help from the peanut gallery.” 

“Who us? No way, Iggy. This is between you and the big guy,” Prompto said, patting Gladio on the arm. “Can I warn him though? Because I’m pretty sure Ignis is going to win.” 

“Nope.” Noct laughed.

“I’m glad I’m providing so much entertainment,” Ignis deadpanned. “Gladio, pick the limitations and make sure to randomize the stage. Wouldn’t want to give you the complete advantage.” 

Gladio glanced sideways at Ignis, but said nothing as he chose the usual 3 stock lives and set the time limit to infinite. There would be no items and the stage was randomized. After that, they were at the character stage. Feeling rather adventurous, Ignis picked Joker, changing his outfit to a purple colour. 

“A-Are you sure about that, Specs? I know what I said earlier, but--”

“It’s fine, Noct. I had a chance to test him out, he’ll do.” Ignis crossed his leg and settled into the couch a little. 

Gladio picked Cloud changing the outfit to the one from the movie Advent Children. “Alright, no hard feelings for whoever wins, right Iggy?” 

“Indeed,” Ignis said. He was going to wipe that smirk off Gladio’s face and when the others left, he was going to give a rather stern talk to Noct about keeping conversations private. 

Oddly enough, the randomizer picked Midgar for the stage. Gladio shrugged. It didn’t matter to Ignis which stage they played on or what character Gladio picked, he wasn’t going to lose. Not with his pride on the line. 

\---

“Oh shit! Get back up, Specs.” Noct held onto Ignis’s arm, almost a distraction if this would have been the first time they played video games together, but it wasn’t. Ignis focused on the screen, his fingers pressing buttons here and there as Gadlio’s character came at him once more. 

“Bloody hell,” he said, having narrowly dodged an attack. 

He was in a tight spot. One that he wouldn’t have been in if he had picked his main, but then what was a little adventure and wager? Still, they were both on their last lives and Ignis was rather up there in damage percentage, though Gladio wasn’t fairing too well either. All either had to do was place a good combo or get a strong hit in and it was game over. Both came close, Prompto and Noct both providing excellent commentary of ‘oh’ and ‘shit’ and ‘oh no!’ where they were needed. 

“Give up yet?” Gladio asked. Ignis could hear the smirk in his tone. 

“Not quite, I’m afraid. I’m known to be stubborn.” Ignis checked his meter. If he could hold out a little longer, he could have the persona appear and be at a better advantage. 

“Come on Igs, we’ve been playing for like an hour. Just admit it. We’re both good and let’s call it a tie.” 

“Now way! The pizza’s not even here yet. You guys have to battle it out.” Prompto munched on a bit of popcorn he and Noct had popped. “What’s the timer say for the pizza, dude?” 

“Another five minutes?” Noct shrugged, eyes glued to the game. 

Gladio was driving Ignis into a corner, trying to get him to make a mistake. It wasn’t going to happen. Ignis was still very much in control. 

“The peanuts have spoken.” Ignis smirked, keeping his eyes on the screen. If he tried his normal tactic of trying to unnerve Gladio by actually looking at him, Gladio would take the moment to kill him. 

Their game lasted another three minutes, their damage percentage rising a bit, but mostly it was close calls. Ignis finally won, using his final smash. Gladio groaned, knowing it was all over for him the minute he was caught. 

“Well, it was still pretty close.” Gladio leaned forward, putting his controllers on the table and stretched. “So, what were the stakes again?” 

“Stakes? I don’t….We never actually said what would happen if one won or lost.” Ignis gave his controller to Noct.  

“Prom and I figured it out. Gladio, you gotta eat something other than cup noodles all the time when Ignis is around.” Noct nodded as if that would solve their previous problem. 

“Why should I let Iggy dictate what I eat?” Gladio asked. 

“Because he can actually cook?” Noct shrugged. “Have you ever tried his food?” 

“Gladio, you gotta try his food! It’s better than the pizza--” 

The doorbell rang just as the timer on the phone went off. 

“Looks like they made it just in time,” Noct said with a grin. “Come on, Prom. Let’s pay for the pizza.”

Prompto and Noct scrambled from the couch towards the door, leaving Ignis with Gladio alone. He took off his glasses and cleaned them, wondering if he should really care what Gladio was eating. Perhaps taking care of Prompto and Noct had certainly led him to be a bit of a mother hen, but Gladio was his own person. 

“Look--”

“I should--” 

The two looked at each other before falling into laughter. 

“Go ahead, Iggy.” 

“I should apologize. You are correct in that I shouldn’t dictate what you eat. If you wish to eat cup noodles then so be it.” Ignis put his glasses back on giving Gladio a small smile.

“Nah, you’re right too. I shouldn’t just eat cup noodles. Since you won, I’ll let you cook and try it. If it tastes that good, then why don’t we eat dinner together?” Gladio held out his hand. 

“Together?” Ignis blinked. Was Gladio trying to bridge whatever distance was between them? It would be nice to have someone to eat dinner with and they did seem to be around during dinner time. 

He took the hand. 

“Alright, it’s a deal. If there’s anything you don’t eat, you’ll just have to let me know.” Ignis smiled a little wider. 

“Ugh, get a room you two,” Noct said. He was already trying to shove pizza in his face, a string of cheese hanging from the slice of pizza to his mouth. “Seriously, it’s just  _ food _ . Come on, before Prom and I eat all the pizza ourselves.”

“Noct, you just had dinner an hour and a half ago.” Ignis sighed. 

\---

The four sat on the couch watching random youtube videos through the Switch. Prompto and Noct sat in the middle of Gladio and Ignis. There were two empty pizza boxes and only a few crusts in the third box. It was starting to get late, especially for the two high schoolers, but Ignis wanted to wait a little longer. Noct’s parents were due to come home soon. 

“I’m so stuffed. I’ll have to run like five miles just to burn it all off.” Prompto patted his stomach as he groaned. 

“Speak for yourself. I’m not running,” Noct leaned against Ignis, eyes half-lidded. “What do you want to watch next?” 

“Nothing. You two should head to bed. It’s getting late.” Gladio checked his watch. 

“But my parents aren’t home yet.” Noct glared. 

Prompto bit his lip a little, glancing at Ignis who sighed. They were having a good time until now. Was Gladio just that good at getting people riled up? Probably. 

“It’s fine, Gladio. They should be home in the next twenty minutes or so.” Ignis took the controller for the Switch and turned on Netflix instead. He put on some show Noct and Prompto normally watched together even if they had seen that season at least three times. 

“You’re way too soft on them. They need plenty of sleep.” Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

He was challenging Ignis. No, more like trying to trump him. Too bad for Gladio, Ignis was not going to be swayed that easily. He ignored the comment, and instead draped a blanket over the two in the middle. If they fell asleep so be it. Prompto was a pretty frequent friend who slept over. Noct’s parents didn’t care, not really. They were happy that Noct had friends, that much Ignis knew. 

“Iggy,” Gladio warned. 

“Hey, big guy? You can go if you want. You’re the not the one babysitting.” 

“Noct, that’s--” 

Gladio sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t complain that you’re too tired for training tomorrow.”

He settled deeper into the couch. 

“Training?” 

“Yeah, my parents wanted Gladio to teach me how to defend myself. Apparently, when I wore that blonde wig and did that part for the princess, people have been trying to get me to do other parts. The last time this one guy got a bit pushy,” Noct shrugged. 

“Good thing I was around. Got this for all the trouble,” Gladio said as he pointed to the scar on his left eye. 

“When was this?” Ignis demanded. If he remembered, Noct had played that part about half a year ago. 

“Four months ago?” Noct asked. Gladio nodded. “No, biggie. I usually just stick with Gladio when I have to be around my parents.” 

Sighing, Ignis settled back into his seat. Just what had he gotten himself into when he signed up for tutoring and taking Gladio in as his roommate. If Gladio kept getting hurt and Noct was going to get hounded for acting positions, Ignis was thankful that Prompto only wanted to be a photographer. Speaking of the blonde, he popped up, pushing the blanket away from him. 

“I have, like, the best idea ever. Dude! Bro!” Prompto grinned, smacking Noct a few times on his arm. “We should make a bro-pact. You know, how in those western movies they make like blood brothers and shit? We can do that too, just...no blood. That kinda freaks me out.” 

It took a moment, but Noct sat up and grinned. “Yeah, I like that. Bros before girls and stuff like that?” 

“Totally! And when we head to college, these two can show us all the best places and which classes to take. Oh! And we can all room together!” Prompto practically bounced up and down on the couch. 

“Wait a sec, Prompto. That’s the bro code, sure. There’s no pact that needs to be made.” Gladio shook his head and laughed.

“Gladio, listen, a pact is even bigger than the bro code. Like the bro code is nice and stuff, but this, it would be just something between us four. It’s for life!” Prompto nodded emphatically. 

“For life, Gladdy.” Noct stared at Gladio as if that would be enough to change Gladio’s mind. “You too, Specs.” 

Things like this were why Ignis was glad to have befriended Noct. Making a pact between the four of them, eating pizza, and playing Smash Bros in order to resolve something that wasn’t even a fight. There was no pact he needed to make because if either of them called on Ignis, he would be right there. It was just how they were now and Ignis would have it no other way. 

“As you wish.” Ignis watched Gladio for a moment, who sat there with his mouth slightly agape. Yes, Ignis had agreed to do something rather asinine, but so what? They only lived once, and the pact wouldn’t exactly hurt anyone. And people said  _ he _ had a stick up his ass. “Well, Gladdy?” 

Ignis let the nickname Noct gave Gladio roll off his tongue, only to see Gladio blush before groaning. Noct laughed outright and Prompto burst into a giggling fit. 

“Iggy, d-did you just-” Noct couldn’t even ask his question because he was laughing too hard. 

“It’s wise to breathe, Noct. You can die from laughing too hard.” Ignis warned. The two only laughed that much harder. 

A few minutes of trying to gulp down air passed before the Noct and Prompto finally settled down enough to actually talk. Yes, Ignis had used the nickname, though he wasn’t going to let it become a habit. Certainly not when Gladio seemed to react the way he did. 

“Alright, so what exactly will this pact be?” Gladio asked, seeing as how they were certainly going to be doing this. 

“Simple, we just gotta be there for each other. Through thick and thin. Oh, and no romantic partner can get between us, kay?” Prompto said with a shrug. “What? I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

“How about something a little more eloquent. When things are tough, we can go to each other without questions. We need not explain ourselves when we don’t wish. Our friendship trumps almost any bond, excluding perhaps parents. If one of us should be in danger, then the others will come to their aid.” Ignis pushed his glasses up. “That sort of thing?” 

Gladio snorted. “You make it sound like we’re knights or something. Look, we’re four friends, I suppose best friends in some ways. Let’s just be there for each other,  okay? No special words or shit. Just a simple pact that we stick together.” 

“Sounds good, big guy. So now, what? We just shake on it?” Noct asked. 

“Uhh…..we gotta seal it with something.” Prompto pointed out. “Otherwise, it’s not really a pact.” 

“I got it.” Gladio stood up, going back to the counter. He picked up the cola Noct ordered with the pizza. “We’ll drink from the same cup and promise. Should be enough for you, right Prompto?” 

He nodded. “Sounds good enough to me.” 

Gladio filled a solo cup and brought it back over. “I can’t believe you three roped me into this. Especially you, Iggy.”

“What can I say, even I have my impulsive moments.” Ignis shrugged. “Hurry up before Noct’s parents come back and they ask us what we’re doing.” 

Nodding, Gladio promised to the three on the pact and then drank from the cup. He passed it over to Prompto who did the same and then to Noct. He did his part and then passed it to Ignis. 

“You three do realise this is absolute bollocks, right?” Ignis watched as three faces grinned at him. He said the promise than drank. 

There was no strange magic or feeling as if they were now bonded in some way. None of that bullshit. Instead, he coughed a little and glared at them. 

“Alright, which one of you backwashed?”

The three burst into laughter once more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't really have a major plot for this. It's just going to be similar to one shots that all kinda follow a flow about them and how they get through their first year of college with Noct and Prompto.


End file.
